Dragon Ball Z: The life and times of Goten Son
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Goten turns Super Sayian after being bullied.... how will his life change from there on out? Goten mostly... maybe GotenxTrunks....maybe
1. Chapter 1

Age of Goten: 12  
Chapter one: Whispers prayers, a last resort.

* * *

All day, never ending, from being to finish Goten was being builled in school, from his hair right down to his height... he was getting really fed up with it now, one more thing, just one more thing and he would blow.

Goten walked into the playground and stood there talking to Paris, a girl he liked to talk to, she seemed to understand.

"Oi! Shorty! Catch!" Goten's ears perked up as he started to turn, a football connected with his face and sent him tumbling to the floor.

'That... is the final straw...' The thought lingered as he got to his feet. A kid ran over and picked up the ball and turned to Goten, "Hey Shorty, catch"

The kid threw the ball at Goten and he caught it with ease, "Is this the best you've got?" Goten tightened his grip on the ball, it then popped and went tumbling down to the floor.

"My ball! You'll pay for that"

Goten grinned evily, "You wana bet?" Goten put both of his hands, either side of himself, "Eat... this..."

The power rose deep from within Goten, his hair changed from black to gold, he stood up and was almost 3 inches taller, the aura resonated throughout the playground, kids of all sorts of shapes and sizes turned to see Goten.

Goten grinned at the kid, "What was that... I'll pay for that?" Goten then raises up his hand, "You will pay for this" A ki blast began to gather at his hand, yellow in size and looked little bigger then a tennis ball.

The kid looked petrified as Goten blasted the kid against the wall and then disappeared and reappeared right smack dab in the centre of the playground.

The kids in the playground looked mortified as Goten stood there, golden aura and everything and was simply... standing there.

Goten then grinned at the kids, "If anyone of you, feels the need to pick on me again... just remember today"

Goten jumped into the air and started to power it back home, "I just hope, I still have enough energy to get back home with... wait a minute... I can fly! weee! I'm a birdy!"

An aeroplane passed directly over Goten's head and he dodged out of the way, "Birdies also know, how not to get killed, heheheh"

Goten landed just outside of range of his dad or his brother, if they had sensed Goten... oh boy, he would of been in BIG trouble.

Goten powered down and walked out from behind a rock and approached Gohan, "Hi Gohan!"

Gohan turned to Goten and smiled, "Goten, your back from school early"

Goten rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well... This kid was bullying me and well... I couldn't really stand being there, you know how it is Gohan"

Gohan nodded, "Yes I know, just make sure mom doesn't find out okay?" Goku, they're dad suddently appeared in front of both Gohan and Goten, "Ahhhhh!!!!" Goten fell over onto Gohan who collapsed because they're father was so close.

"Hiya boys!"

* * *

I hope you liked! This is my first DBZ orientated fic! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then Age of Goten: 12/13 odd  
Chapter Two: Like a golden star, burning brightly

* * *

A few hours later, Goku and Chichi were sitting across the table from thier sons Gohan and Goten, and they are eating dinner. 

"Hey Gohan, pass me the ketcup..." Chichi looked at Goten with an angry face, "You say please when asking for things Goten"

Gohan nodded, "She's right bro, you say please and then I'll pass the ketcup over" Goten almost buried his face in his hands, very embarrassed, "I'm sorry..."

Goku chuckled from his seat on the other side of the dinner table, "That's alright Goten" Chichi looked to Goku, "Say... didn't Goten have a test at school today?"

'Uh-oh... ' Goten thought quietly 'I totally forgot about it... ummmm...' Goku nodded at Chichi, "Your right, hey Goten..." Just as Goku's words trailed off, Goten had bolted out of the dinner room and into his bedroom, closing it with a loud thud.

Goku looked over to Gohan, "Gohan did something happen at school to Goten?" Gohan nodded, 'I'd best keep Goten's little incident out of this' Gohan took a glass of water and began to drink it, 'Otherwise...' He shook his head at the thought, "Not as far as I am aware dad"

Chichi could tell Gohan was trying to lie, something in her blood told her so, "Gohan... for some reason... I don't believe you" Gohan started to sweat, causing Goku to tilt his head at Gohan, "Are you lieing Gohan?"

Remembering Goten, Gohan took a cloth and wiped his face and stood up, "I'm going to go train for awhile, I'll be back in a bit" Gohan turned around and began to walk out of the room, just as Goku stood up, "You get back here" He told Gohan in the most firmist voice he had ever used, "And you tell me the truth!"

Chichi could tell her husband was upset, in truth she was as well. Gohan turned around and lowered his head, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Gohan raised his head and met his fathers angry eyes, "Gohan... tell me the truth... did anything happen at school to either you or your brother?"

Gohan gulped and was litteraly shaking in his boots, but he didn't want Goten to get told off as well and he sighed, 'What do I do?' "I...uh... yes dad..." Goku tapped his finger on the table, "Well?" Gohan was trying to think something up that his mom and dad would buy, "I...had a girl chasing me at school today so... I brought Goten home early because he was being bullied"

Chichi's mouth was wide open and Goku was hardly amused, "Gohan... who was bullying your brother?" Gohan whispered to his dad, "I don't know... I could ask Goten if you like"

Goku nodded and Gohan walked up the stairs, walking along the corridor until he heard crying, "Goten?" He knocked on Goten's door, "Hey Goten, it's me Gohan... can you open up?"

Gohan could her Goten crying from inside of his bedroom, "What...what did you say?" Goten's crying childlike voice floated through the woodwork, it was a good thing that Gohan could hear well, "I told dad you were being bullied... I didn't say anything else... if you open up..." He looked around and then remembered the chocolate he had in his left hand, not eaten "I'll give you this chocolate bar I have in my hand"

The door clicked open, so Gohan pushed the door open "Man Goten..." He looked down at his baby brother, tears were in his eyes and he was sniffing, "Here" Gohan handed Goten the chocolate bar and they both sat down on his bed, Goten sat near his headboard and began to eat the bar, "Tell me something Goten" Goten looked up his eyes curious as to what Gohan wanted.

"What happened to you today?" Gohan was hesitent to hear Goten answer, "Well.." Goten sniffed, his tear stained clothes made him feel uncomfortable, "A bully...kicked a football in my face...and" Gohan was almost seering with anger, whoever did this to his kid brother was going to pay, "Carry on Goten" Goten nodded, eating more of the bar.

"I was talking to Paris... and then the next thing I knew it... I had blasted those kids to the ground..." Gohan's mouth went wide, "Goten... what exacally did you do?"

Goten was very hesitent for several moments, Gohan just waited with him "I... I don't know... I turned gold and then... the next thing I knew... all of the kids were scared of me... I flew home as fast as I could... almost getting hit by a plane in the process" Goten chuckled at his own joke while Gohan was next to speachless, "What...did it feel like... being golden?" Goten looked at Gohan and gulped, "It felt like I was untouchable"

Gohan nodded and his fears were confermed, Goten had gone Super Sayian... how Goten had done was beyond Gohan... the worse thing was that Goten had actually hurt some people after transforming, 'If dad was to find this out... or mom' Gohan shivered, "G-g-g-gohan?" Gohan turned to look at Goten who had gone slightly more pale, "yes?" Goten pointed behind Gohan and started to shake, "Look...behind you..." Gohan turned his head to the left and noticed that his dad was right behind him.

"So..." Gohan gulped and stood up and turned to his dad, "What did you find out?" Gohan looked his dad in the eyes, there was no lieing to him now, "I... I learned that the bully is still at the school, as far as I know..." Gohan trailed off and Goku picked it up, "That's not the truth, is it?" Gohan lowered his head as his dad put his hands on Gohan's shoulders, "Your lucky I'm not Vegeta... otherwise you would get the beating of your life... both of you"

Gohan's eyes went wide and he pulled himself backwards, out of his dad's grip and onto the bed were Goten was backing himself towards the wall, "Why?" Goku sighed, "Why? That should be obvious... I heard everything you said to him... and visa versa" Gohan couldn't believe his luck, but he wasn't going to back away from his dad again, like he had done so many times before, so he stood up in front of his dad and put his arms into a defensive stance.

Goku looked at Goten and then to Gohan again, "Look... Gohan... I will overlook it this time... but if you or Goten hurt someone else... without my permission... or it's in self defence... I will give you both a worser punishment then your mom... got it!?"

Gohan nodded while Goten curled up on the bed, crying away "Did you hear me Goten?" Goten nodded his head several times in quick successtion, knocking it on his headboard causing him a major headache, "Y...yeah... I did dad"

Goku's frown turned into a smile, "I want to see how you turned into a super sayian tommorow" Gohan blinked and watched as Goten just repeatidly kept nodding his head, "okay dad... can you go now?"

Goku nodded and turned around and shut th door, going to go and tell Chichi about what had just transpired.

Gohan hugged Goten after thier dad had left, "It's okay Goten... shh..." Goten kept crying for the best part of three quaters of an hour before he started to settle down, "I'm here bro...don't worry... I'm here... have a nice dream" Goten fell asleep moments later, glad that his brother had been there to help him against his dad.

* * *

End Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter 3

Arighty then Age of Goten: 13/14 odd  
Chapter Three: Don't Stay otherwise I may have to kill you

* * *

After a few hours, Goten and Gohan were ready to call it quits with training. 

"That was some rigerous training dad put you though last year, wasn't it Goten?" Goten nodded to his brother, "Yeah it was..." Goten shook his head as he landed on a rock, a few meters away from Gohan. 'I can't let Gohan know what happened' He thought shivering as really bad memories came flooding back to him.

Sniffling back a tear, Goten launched himself into the air just before Gohan could attack him. Sweating Goten spun around and just as Gohan was about to kick Goten into submission, 'No... this is what dad did...NOOO!!!!' He mentally screamed as he exploded into his super sayian form, blasting Gohan backwards and into a mountain side.

Goten litteraly shot himself towards Gohan and began to beat the living heck of out him, all the bad memories of his dad came flooding into his mind, "Harder! Come on! How do you expect to beat anyone if you don't put your strength into it?!?" He shook his head as Goku's words entered his head, each and every word making him punch Gohan harder and harder.

Gohan had to turn super in order not to get killed by Goten's relentless assault, "Goten! Hey! Goten! Snap out of it!!" Gohan screamed at his little brother, Goten just barely stopped and stood above Gohan looking at what he had done to his older brother.

Goten started to back away, scared as to what he had just done to Gohan. Gohan's clothes were ripped and torn in various places, blood was pouring down the left side of his face, "You...pack quite the punch...Goten" Gohan whispered as he got up.

"I'm sorry Gohan, really I am" Goten was now shivering, sweat was rolling down his face as he stepped backwards. 'What if Dad finds out!!!' His thoughts were ringing a loud alarm bell inside of his head, he was also turning white.

"It's okay Goten, don't worry about it...I got this when I took on Vegeta last month" He whispered as he stood up, Gohan wipped his forehead of his sweat and blood and turned to face the waterfall a couple of feet away.

"I...I...didn't mean to..." Goten sniffed as he began to fly away, far away.

* * *

Sorry 'bout the length. I am working on it. 


End file.
